


McCartney Foot Massage

by 1545011



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Exhibitionism, Facial, Feet, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Masturbation, Other, Pool, Public Humiliation, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Staring, Swimming, gender neutral reader, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26968201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1545011/pseuds/1545011
Summary: Paul McCartney and Reader.You get to rub his sore feet, and then he shows his appreciation. In front of the other Beatles, in a public place.
Relationships: Paul McCartney X Reader, Paul McCartney/Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	McCartney Foot Massage

“Hey, you!” I turned my head, someone was shouting at me.

On the other side of the fence, I could see someone beckoning for me to approach, but the young man was unwilling to sit up from the beach chair he was relaxing on.

He was sitting with three other men, it was the none other than the Beatles. I was first excited and then foolishly disappointed when the hotel staff had announced that the Fab Four were going to take a dip in the pool. What they had meant was that they were going to put up a temporary fence to separate the boys from the rest of the guests. So, I had to get out of the pool. 

With no more access to the rooftop pool, the other guests had left. I didn’t mind staying and sunning myself on the wet concrete border of the swimming pool, so I remained.

I sat up and approached the fence. The other three Beatles were busy focusing on nothing, paying no mind to whatever Paul was whining about and instead lying peacefully in their own beach chairs.

“You, can you get over here?” He asked me, his eyes squinting from the bright sun. 

I grasped the links of the fence, unsure of it.

“Oh just hop over it! I said it’s fine.” He nodded, waving for me to come over.

I obeyed, climbing up and swinging over the flimsy fence. I ran over to him and the others, who were still absorbed in their own activities.

“Thank you, glad to see you made it!” He clapped once with excitement for me. I kept my distance standing in front of him, even as he sat more forward on his chair to get a better look at me, I was feeling very star struck.

“My feet, they really really hurt. You wouldn’t mind rubbing them for me, would you?” He was putting a lot of emphasis on ‘hurt’, the word was drawn out and stressed as he spoke. He wrung his hands together, before shielding his eyes from the sun.

George and John both shot quizzical expressions to him. Ringo decided that he would now let out a huge sigh, and cover his face with the magazine he was reading to take a rooftop nap.   
To the right of him, George seemed to get an idea and put his sunglasses on to block the majority of his view.

“Well, it’s not like you were going to do it.” He huffed, and then turned his attention back to me.  
“I just really need a good foot rub, love. Please get all the tension out? For me?” He pleaded with me, his cute lips curling into a smile at the end of his request.

Paul returned to his lying back completely on his chair, and swung his sore feet up from the concrete pool border.

I was feeling really hot now, after I kneeled to get level with his feet. Sweat was beading on my forehead, and running down my cheeks... I could tell I was blushing.

His feet were positioned together at the end of his chair. They were completely symmetrical, until he gave his toes a wiggle in hopes of urging me on, or maybe to tease me?

Paul’s toes were maybe a little long, but I really liked letting my eyes wander over them, peering at them from the bottom first, and then wanting to see them from the top.   
His nails were clean and I could tell that they were trimmed recently, but at a very awkward angle as if Paul had some trouble touching his toes.

The soles of his feet wrinkled delightfully as he put himself on display for me, just for me to get up close and personal.

His arches were so high, I could see the tendons between the ball and his heels very prominently. They looked very sore indeed, crying out to be rubbed.

‘And I’m here to do just that.’ I licked my lips, feeling some special, intimate, honor flood over me. 

I got chills when I got to work on Paul’s feet. His skin was warm from the sun, I hummed pleasantly to myself at the touch of my hands to him.

“Ooooh…” His toes curled first at my touch, punctuated by a drawn out groan of relief.

I started on just one. My hands gripped the top of his foot, while both of my thumbs pressed hard into the tendon I could see on his sole. I rocked my thumbs back and forth against it, massaging the bottom of his foot.

“That’s nice. That’s niiiiice.” His head tilted back, arms falling to his sides so that he could grip the beach chair.

My hands worked the tendon as much as they could, sliding my thumbs down the length of it, all the way to his heel. 

“Don’t stop, love.” He continued, pressing his cheek to  
his shoulder, and furrowing his brow with a deep concentration on my touch.

I was wandering over his sore skin now. With both hands I pinched the sides of his feet, savoring the contact I had with him. My thumbs explored over the balls of his feet, and up the lengths of his toes, too.

“Oh my God, that feels amazing!” 

I could see the toes on the other foot curl with excitement, his leg fidgeting from the pleasure. At this point, Paul had his eyes shut in bliss. He was humming pleasantly to himself, his tongue was licking over his lips slowly. I very much enjoying his foot rub, too.

I heard John cough to nobody in particular, audibly uncomfortable with Paul’s outbursts. He was probably staring at me, but I was unwilling to take my eyes off of Paul’s beautiful feet; Let alone be bothered by John’s behavior. 

I finally released his foot, my fingers curling into my palms. I didn’t want to let go, but I had to get to work on that other foot of his.

“Ooh! Don’t stop now, love!” He arched his back, his hips pulling up with him. If it wasn’t obvious before, the man was visually aroused now. In his swimming trunks, his penis was bulging forward in the clinging fabric.

But. I wasn’t paying any attention to anything above his shapely ankles.

My thumbs pressed firmly into the center of his foot, right against the tender part of his plantar ligament. 

“Ah! Oh wow! Love…” He gasped, the toes on his other foot first spreading enticingly before curling inwards with pleasure.

I rubbed it vigorously, my thumbs occasionally going out of synch to stretch the whole sole of his foot at once. I was grinning big as I massaged Paul’s feet, it was so lovely to see his reactions to my touch.

Suddenly, I could not control myself. My fingers instantly went to his toes, and then spread over both sides of the ball of his foot.   
I heard him gasp with suprise, and maybe something else. I had to press my face up against his foot, peppering his toes with little kisses and nuzzling the man’s entire sole.

So close to Paul, massaging him, kissing him, fixing his pain…

I wasn’t able to grab his other foot to give it the same treatment in time. Paul pressed the bottom  
of his opposite foot against my forehead; This made his leg bend into such a teasing pose.

“You aren’t liking this, are you?” He laughed, I could feel him sit forward again to look at me.

He didn’t remove his foot, but I momentarily stopped my affections.

Looking up at him, I was greeted with his swaying erection. Just over it, I could see his face confidently staring me down. 

The underside of his cock that I could see was clothed, but to Paul it had pulled the waistband of his trunks out from his body with its stiffness and length, leaving the thick fleshy base exposed.  
It was twitching visibly with Paul’s own heartbeat, the mere sight of it forced me to drool right there.   
This was the best day of my life.

I resumed kissing him passionately, feeling the man force his feet against my face. The roughness he was showing me, I was getting so excited I let out an exasperated groan.

Paul let his dick spring free from the swimming trunks he was wearing. He instantly grabbed it, sliding just two fingers up and down his thick shaft. He knew already it was a losing battle to try to encircle it with his hand.   
This was much more interesting, he could feel much more detail this way. All the veins sliding under his skin while he stroked himself off to your touches. Paul bit his lip, moaning loudly. 

We both heard Ringo scream into the magazine he pulled tight over his face, dying from secondhand embarrassment. 

I kissed the balls of his feet lovingly, looking up at him with desire plainly written over me.

He was such a horny young man, his teeth grit together tightly while he fervently stroked his cock and stared me down. I could see clear liquid dripping freely from the tip of his dick. Cheeks red as an apple… was it from the sun beaming down on us, or me? 

I could feel his legs tense up, and his feet stretched pleasurably over my face completely. Legs shaking, back arched, slamming his hand down to the base of his cock… Paul was cumming from my massage.

My goodness, I had never seen so much sperm before! Deliciously thick ropes shot over me again and again, part of me never wanted it to end. And then I felt like perhaps my wish came true, but sure enough the boy spent himself over me after a few more extended seconds.

I tentatively opened my eyes, looking up at Paul with a huge smile over my face covered in his semen.  
But, the other three were gawking at me, too. Disgusted, judging looks over their faces. 

“Wow, I was saving that up alllll day.” Paul’s chest heaved with deep breaths, feeling that warm afterglow spread over his body.

“Paul, you need to stop doing these things. You’re so dramatic about your feet.” John looked green in the face, disturbed by how much cum was covering the front of me. Some of it was even floating in the hotel pool behind me! 

His eyelids shut heavily, and his lower lip trembled. “But my feet really hurt this time! You never believe me.” Paul pouted, resting his cheek on the opposite shoulder. 

“Because it feels like an excuse, it happens every time.” George laughed, shaking his head.

“Whatever!” Paul’s eyes snapped open so that he could roll them, unable to defend himself any further. He sighed, and fixed his sleepy eyes on me still sitting at his whim. 

“You don’t have to wash that all off, love.” He smiled at me, his hands relaxed over the arms of the beach chair. Paul was completely unashamed of the scene he had created in the public pool.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think, and what you would like to see in the future.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
